


An Heiress' Confession

by Mattricole



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/F, whiterose only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattricole/pseuds/Mattricole
Summary: Ruby and Weiss have been dating for a few months now, but they have yet to tell anyone due to Weiss' fear of Yang. After deep contemplation, Weiss decides the best course of action is to tell Yang by herself. Only mentions of White Rose.





	An Heiress' Confession

Saying Weiss was nervous was an understatement. Her arms were heavy, knees weak, palms are sweaty. If she had eaten spaghetti earlier she was sure there would be vomit on her combat skirt already.

It was a closely guarded secret that she was in a relationship with her team leader, Ruby Rose. Though the two had only been dating for two months, Weiss could say with utmost confidence that those two months were among the happiest in all her life, and if the two of them could openly date she was sure that her happiness would increase by at least seventy percent. The only problem?

Yang Xiao Long.

Yes, the overprotective older sister to Ruby. The one who would beat up all the boys in the yard that would dare stare at her sister with lust. The Yang Xiao Long who, when finding out Weiss was dating her sister, would no doubt go completely ballistic.

“It’ll be fine,” Ruby had told her. “It’s not like she hates you or anything!”

Oh, but she did, Weiss could feel it in her rapidly thawing heart. The way Yang glared at her during study sessions, the way she would mock her for her inability to play games, and to the way she would decline Weiss’ invitations to go out for some friendly fun.

‘If I can’t win Yang over, how can I possibly expect her to be fine with me dating her sister?!’ Weiss asked herself for the hundredth time that day. Oh, how she dreamed of the day where she and Ruby could be together with no worries of incoming death from the crazed sister. Where she could hold Ruby in her arms at night, kissing her forehead and stroking her...back, and nothing else. 

“Hey, Weiss, what’s- why are you all red-faced?” Yang called out, bringing Weiss out of her perverted stupor.

“Er, nothing!” Weiss said quickly, coughing into her fist. “Just, uh… Feeling a little under the weather.” Hopefully, Yang wouldn’t catch on.

“Oh, that’s not good,” Yang said, looking at the smaller girl in concern. “Wouldn’t want you to start schneezing all over the place!” she finished with a shit-eating grin.

“...Hilarious,” Weiss muttered before a thought suddenly came to her. “Oh, Yang, can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“It’s about us,” Weiss stated, before motioning Yang to follow her. “Let’s take this somewhere a little more...private.”

“...Sure,” Yang said, her voice slightly quivering with hesitance, causing Weiss to inwardly sigh. Despite Yang’s earlier pleasant attitude, it was clear she wanted to be nowhere near the heiress. It was quite clear to Weiss that Yang was simply being cordial for the sake of the team.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, mentally steeling herself for what was to come.

The two girls walked outside, basking in the warm afternoon sun, leaves playfully crinkling underneath their shoes as they slowly paced themselves towards Beacon’s beautiful water fountain.

Yang had stayed surprisingly quiet the entire time, no doubt sensing that whatever it was that Weiss wished to speak to her about was important. Weiss was thankful for that, she wasn’t sure if she was ready to speak with the brawler. It was taking all her strength not to abandon her hastily made plan and flee into the arms of her Ruby, but this had to be done, whether she liked it or not. Yang deserved to know of their relationship, and she didn’t want Ruby to be there when Yang exploded and either threatened her or in the worst case scenario…

“Yes, this is perfect,” Weiss said aloud as she sat on the edge of the fountain. ‘This will make for a wonderful grave,’ she thought, running her fingers across the smooth surface. If she were to die today this would make for an excellent spot.

“Well, that’s good,” Yang muttered, cautiously sitting next to Weiss. “So, what’s up?” her words quivered, ever so slightly, small beads of sweat starting to form on her face. 

“Yang, there’s something you should know,” Weiss said, placing her hand on top of Yang’s, who instantly stiffened. “I know we’ve only known each other for a few months, and we don’t have the best relationship, but…” Weiss swallowed, taking a deep breath. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came. She gasped for breath and squeezed Yang’s hand, trying with all her strength to force the words out.

“...But what?” Yang’s voice was quiet. Weiss needed to end this now, she knew that for the signs of panic and fear started to form upon Yang’s face.

‘She’s starting to figure it out!’ Weiss berated herself. ‘If she figures it out herself, it’ll only make her angrier!’ and with that she stood, bringing Yang up with her as she gripped Yang’s slightly larger hand into her two smaller ones.

“I’m dating your sister!!!” she shouted with all of her strength, closing her eyes to the inevitable death blow that was to come.

Five seconds passed, nothing.

Ten seconds passed and she heard a sigh… of relief?

Fifteen seconds pass and she hears a giggle.

Twenty pass and it turns into a hearty laugh.

“Oh thank god, I thought this was a confession!” Yang laughed, louder than Weiss had ever heard. “I-I-You almost gave me a heart attack, Weiss!” and with that, she pulled Weiss into the friendliness hug she had ever had.

“Y-you’re not mad?” Weiss asked, her voice a mere whisper.

“Of course not!” Yang said, pulling away from the heiress. “I always thought you two were cute together, congrats-”

“But you hate me!” Weiss accused, earning a curious look from Yang.

“I do?”

“Of course you do! Why else do you glare at me when we study?!” Weiss asked with a glare.

“...Cause I hate studying?” Yang offered.

“What about the times you mock me at video games?”

“The same way I mock everyone else?” she retorted, earning a glare from Weiss, that quickly softened as Weiss realized she was right, Yang really did mock everyone, even her own sister.

“The times you always decline my invitations to hang out?” she muttered her last question, earning a shrug from Yang.

“Not gonna lie, always thought that was you hitting on me,” Yang said, her shit-eating grin coming back in full force. “Seriously, with how long Ruby’s been pining over you? Wouldn’t be surprised if she went all yandere on us.”

“Yandere?” Weiss muttered, unfamiliar with the word, though it did send chills down her spine.

“Oh, this is solely for obligational purposes only, but-” and with that Yang quickly grabbed onto the collar of Weiss’ outfit and pulled her as threateningly close as possible. “If you ever hurt my baby sister, in any way possible,” she whispered, lilac eyes going red for just a brief moment.

“You’re going to have a bad time.”

“...Got it,” Weiss muttered before she was gently lowered back onto the floor.

“And Weiss?” Yang said as she wrapped the other into a gentle hug.

“If Ruby ever hurts you, let me know, and I’ll beat some sense into her too, ‘kay?” she whispered, her voice filled with a warmth that Weiss had only heard from her own sister.

All Weiss could do was answer with a small “Okay”.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why it took me so long to put this up on here, it's been on fanfiction.net for awhile. Oh wait, I do know, it's cause I'm an idiot.


End file.
